Unintended
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Bagi Hinata yang hanya menganggap Naruto adalah idola sekaligus panutannya, diminta naruto untuk menjauh adalah penyebab hatinya sakit. Tapi kenapa si pemuda pirang itu marah saat Hinata bersama Gaara ataupun dengan [ria lain? Apa yang sebenarnya diingankan Naruto? Dirinya terlalu Egois/Livylaval Request's/Chap3 UP!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

_Special for__**Livylaval**_

**.**

**Unintended**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Konoha Gakuen─Salah satu sekolah ternama yang ada di jepang dengan fasilitas, pengajar dan pembelajarannya yang sudah masuk taraf internasional. Semua warga sekolah tahu siapa pemilik sekolahan ini. Senju Hashirama mantan walikota yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk Konoha Gakuen.

Dan sekolahan inilah Hinata Hyuuga bersekolah mencari ilmu bersama teman-teman seangkatannya. Sekaligus saksi bisu cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah mengerjakan tugas Biologi dari Orochimaru-sensei?" Gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat ponytail duduk dibangku depan Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari tas. "Sudah ya? Boleh kupinjam?" Sedikit tak rela Hinata memberikan buku catatannya pada sang sahabat-Ino Yamanaka yang langsung dibawa ke bangkunya sendiri unuk disalin jawabannya.

Sakura Haruno─yang duduk tepat dibelakang Hinata hanya melirik sinis Ino, "Dasar tukang mencontek." Sindirnya masih mengigit lolipop strawberry.

"Masalah buatmu? Kau juga pelit, aku pinjami saja tidak boleh. Jadi jangan protes kalau aku meminjam Hinata, jidat!"

"Pig─"

Mungkin pertengkaran rutin antara Sakura dan Ino akan segera dimulai jika saja Hinata Hyuuga tak melerainya dengan suara lembut khas, "Su-sudahlah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

Terbungkam sudah Sakura dan Ino mengalah pada Hinata, bukannya mereka takut atau apa. Tapi mereka hanya mengalah dan kasihan kalau Hinata harus mengurusi pertengkaran yang pastinya tidak penting. Baru sadar, eh.

Suasana kembali menenang walau hanya sedikit hiruk pikuk murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol, semuanya masih wajar sebelum teriakan membahana seseorang mengusik ketenangan kelas tersebut.

"OHAYOO MINAAA!" Teriakannya mampu membuat Shikamaru yang tadi tidur pulas langsung berjingkat bangun. Naruto Namikaze dengan semangatnya berteriak, walaupun begitu teriakan pula yang membalasnya. Teriakan memuja.

"Ohayo mo Naruto-kuunn~"

Hinata ikut menoleh, disana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik biru bak batu sapphier. Wajah tan-nya yang dihiasi tiga tanda seperti kumis serta senyum menawan. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, tidak kurus juga tidak gemuk. Sangat ideal. Putra walikota─Minato Namikaze dan ibunya seorang desainer, cucu kepala sekolah. Ia dimata semua orang sangat sempurna, terkenal dan memiliki segalanya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Hinata kagumi dari seorang Naruto. Senyumnya, semangatnya, kebaikannya. Itulah yang Hinata sukai, berbeda dengan para gadis yang lain.

"Hinata!"

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika Sakura dengan cukup keras menepuk pundaknya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura berusaha ia baik-baik saja, "Iya Sakura-chan?"

"Kau melamun?"

Tepat, tapi Hinata segera menyangkal. "Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya memperhatikan Naruto-san."

"Oh kau menyukainya?" Godaan Ino sukses memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Cukup digoda dan nanti akan muncul semburat saja berarti itu benar. Pernah Hinata digoda tentang Sasuke cowo terpopuler nomor satu disekolah ia sama sekali tak bereaksi, berbeda jika dengan Naruto.

"Tuh kan~ Pipimu merah."

Segera menyembunyikan pipinya yang ternyata memerah Hinata menunduk lalu memutar tubuh kembali ke posisi duduknya. Ia menghindari dan berpura-pura tak mendengar godaan teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi.

Benarkah jika ia menyukai Naruto? Tapi sepertinya hanya mengagumi saja. Menyukai dan mengagumi beda kan?

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, langit pun sudah terlihat kemerah-merahannya mewarnai putih awan. Matahari hampir terbenam, langit biru pun akan berubah gelap. Namun gadis bersurai indigo ini belum beranjak dari tempatnya memperhatikan sekelompok lelaki yang sedang berebut bola disana. Ia tak berniat pulang, tapi ingin menunggu seseorang. Lelaki berambut merah bata itu.

Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan hanya lelaki itu yang ia tunggu, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang juga sedari tadi tidak bisa lepas dari penglihatannya.

Berkali-kali Hyuuga Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa, perasaan seperti jantung berdetak lebih cepat dan muka memerah yang biasa terjadi yang kata teman-temannya adalah tanda cinta itu salah. Ia tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai lelaki itu, hanya saja suatu perasaan yang Hinata sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Entahlah, mungkin Hinata tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya sendiri dan lebih menganggap sebagai kekaguman semata saja.

Ia tahu dan sangat sadar, seorang Hinata jauh dibawah sinar yang selalu Namikaze Naruto pancarkan disetiap langkahnya. Senyumnya yang sehangat mentari pasti akan luntur jika disamping gadis seperti Hinata yang bahkan berbicara pun jarang karena kegugupannya. Sangat kontras bagi Naruto yang seperti matahari dengan Hinata yang seperti bulan.

"Hinata?"

Helaian hitam itu ikut bergoyang seiring tolehannya pada asal suara, tersenyum sebagai ucapan 'Hai' Hinata bangkit dari kursi penonton di lapangan basket outdoor ini.

Netra jadenya melirik buku yang dibawa Hinata lalu mengambil alihnya, mengacuhkan tolakan yang disampaikan gadis tersebut Sabaku Gaara melangkah duluan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang merengut kesal.

Menyamai langkah besar Gaara mereka pulang bersama seperti biasanya yang kebetulan satu arah. Atau bahkan bersebelahan. Mereka tak membawa kendaraan apapun dari rumah, atau meminta supir mereka menjemput seperti kebanyakan murid yang lain. Rumah mereka sangat dekat, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit saja untuk mereka sampai disekolah berjalan kaki. Dan kata Hinata, sekalian untuk olahraga. Gaara yang sudah berteman dengan Hinata sejak kecil hanya mengikuti.

Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal sebagai murid banyak masalah disekolah sangat jarang memiliki teman, mungkin hanya shikamaru saja yang mau dekat dengannya mengingat mereka sama-sama tukang tidur. Tapi Gaara juga terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Bisa dibilang nomor dua setelah Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjadi Prince cool dari dulu. Kepopulerannya dikalangan gadis menyaingi Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi tak ada satu pun gadis yang bisa dipilihnya sebagai kekasih. Mungkin hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang dekat dengannya.

"Gaara, kau berkeringat. Pasti bau." Hinata menutup hidungnya menggoda hanya main-main.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?" Sahut Gaara hanya meilirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Entahlah, kau terlihat seksi jika berkeringat. Hahaha.. Gaara langsung terbang aku bilang seksi." Ujar Hinata tertawa sudah menggoda teman sejak kecilnya.

"Aku tetap disini kok."

"Iya iya.."

Wajah Gaara tetap datar ketika Hinata menggandeng tangan Gaara dan bersandar pada lengannya. Tak mempedulikan lengketnya badan Gaara akibat keringat.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang merasa tak suka dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan pada lelaki lain. Tanpa sadar ia terbawa emosi sampai mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol minuman yang tadi dibawakan manager clubnya.

Padahal gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, ia pun tak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa setiap melihat gadis itu, ada sesuatu memaksa bibirnya untuk melengkung senyum. Semua ini tak masuk akal baginya.

Sesampai Hinata dirumahnya ia langsung mandi yang kebetulan kamar mandinya terletak di kamarnya. Usai mandi dan memakai pakaian bermodel baby doll sekedar membuka buku untuk mengecek adakah PR hari ini. Mengerjakan PR bersoal 20 dengan mata pelajaran matematika mudah baginya.

Buku yang sedang ia bolak balik mencari kertas untuk dijadikan coret-coretan matematika terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah gambar yang baginya pernah ia buat. Gambar seorang laki-laki berukuran mini berambut spike dengan tiga garis dipipinya.

Hinata ingat, ini adalah isengannya ketika istirahat satu minggu yang lalu. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya dan mulai mencorat-coret bukunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia hanya ingin membuat sesuatu tentang pemuda itu. Senyumnya yang lebar baginya sangat menawan, semangatnya melebihi orang lain dalam menghadapi semua hal, keterbukaannya pada setiap orang. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, pendiam, lemah dan cenderung tertutup pada orang lain. Dirinya seperti bulan yang terabaikan dimalam hari. Menyedihkan.

Memang bulan indah, namun sinarnya tetap terkalahkan dengan sinar matahari. Esistensinya masih diperhatikan matahari dibanding bulan. Dan bulan juga jarang muncul sempurna, berbeda dengan matahari yang selalu sempurna.

Naruto memang sempurna dan cerah bak matahari. Dan dirinya hanya bulan yang dalam waktu tertentu saja munculnya.

Jadi sebuah ketidak kemungkinan bulan bisa mendekati matahari yang sinarnya akan terkalahkan. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sepertinya Hinata berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini, ia melongkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Badannya sakit akibat semalaman dirinya tidur membungkuk di meja belajar. Jalannya seperti nenek terkena osteoporisis, memegangi punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

Berhenti mengeluh perhatian Hinata langsung terenggut pada sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang menyeret seseorang. Bukan para pemuda itu, tapi pemuda yang sedang diseret.

Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya pun membulat sempurna kaget dengan yang dilihatnya, orang itu. 'Naruto-san.'

.

"Argh!" Mengerang sakit ketika tubuhnya didorong keras hingga mengenai tembok setelah menerima pukulan di perutnya membuat darah mengalir melewati sudut bibirnya.

Berteriak tertahan ketika pundaknya diinjak oleh salah satu dari keenam orang yang tadi saat dirinya turun dari mobil langsung menyeret sampai belakang sekolah tanpa sebab dan alasan jelas. "Namikaze Naruto, cowo sombong sok ganteng tukang cari perhatian. Cih!"

Namikaze Naruto menyeringai meremehkan, walau ia harus menahan sakit di pundaknya. "Sebutanku panjang sekali ya?"

Merasa diledek orang itu menendang wajah Naruto hingga terjatuh. Mengangkat kembali tubuh Naruto orang berambut coklat yang sepertinya ketua dari keenam orang itu memukul wajah Naruto lagi.

"Aku tahu kau anak walikota, tapi maaf aku tak takut denganmu!" Bentak pemuda berambut coklat lagi didepan wajah Naruto.

Menoleh untuk menghindari teriakan tidak penting itu seringai Naruto belum hilang. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk takut denganku."

Masih bisa melawan orang berambut coklat memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto bangkit demi melawan mereka namun bahunya sakit, mungkin karena injakan orang tadi. Tidak sempat mengelak naruto terkena pukulan di tubuhnya untuk pertama dan seterusnya oleh yang lain. Ia hanya bisa meringkuk walau sesekali ia melawan dan menahan sakitnya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, tolong!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh, menemukan gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Berhenti melangkah menunggu gadis itu hingga mencapainya yang nampak terengah setelah berlari tadi.

"Tolong.. Hhh.. Naruto-sanh.. Itu.. Hhh.. Dikeroyok."

Alis Uchiha Sasuke mengkerut, ia masih tak mengerti dengan bahasa Hinata yang diselingin tarikan nafasnya. "Naruto-san dikeroyok oleh anak kelas tiga, Uchiha-san!" Memperjelas ucapannya Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakan Hinata.

Ia mengerti langsung memegang lengan Hinata, "dimana dia?" Tanyanya menuntut.

"Dibelakang sekolah."

Mereka berlari bersama menuju belakang sekolah yang Hinata maksud. Dalam lariannya Hinata hanya berharap, semoga Naruto tak masih baik-baik saja. Walaupun itu hanya harapannya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N:**

Yes selesai dengan indahnya #ambilkan bacok. Setelah mendapat sesi yang panjang bersama **Livylaval**-san. Selesai saya mengerjakannya walau masih pendek :v

Dah di awal saya ngga mau banyak omong :D

Semoga kau suka, dan jadila yang pertama review **Livylaval**-san, awas kalau ngga. Pedang melayang.

Ne, bisakah kita berhenti menggunakan suffix -san? terlalu formal :3

Boleh minta saran, kritik, atau semacamnya gitu? hehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

_Special for__**Livylaval**_

**.**

**Unintended**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke yang melihat sang sahabatnya sedang dipukuli langsung berlari cepat menuju mereka. Giginya bergemelutuk kesal, kesal pada ketiga orang pengecut itu. Juga pada sahabat pirangnya yang sedang sok lemah.

Langsung menarik ketiga orang itu hingga terpental kebelakang Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri kemudian mata onyxnya langsung tertuju pada ketiga orang yang mengumpat kesal.

"Brengsek ka─" Kalimat salah satunya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang ada didepan mereka. Tubuh mereka menegang dan mata mereka pun membulat kaget. Mulutnya seakan ingin menyuarakan sebuah nama yang seolah sulit untuk diucapkan, hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tch, mau cari ribut?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum miring menatap rendah ketiga orang yang dengan melihatnya saja mereka sudah ketakutan seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, bungu Uchiha ini merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam di ekskul karate sekaligus kapten ekskul judo. Kekuatannya sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi. Sekali membuat masalah dan membuatnya memukul tubuhmu, bisa diperkirakan besoknya tubuhmu memar berharihari hanya satu pukulan. Sasuke saja pernah mematahkan tangan musuhnya ketika membantingnya. Jadi jangan meragukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha ini.

Satu langkah telah Sasuke ambil dan satu gerakan pula dilakukan oleh mereka─bersiap kabur ketika Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menghampiri mereka sudah lari tunggang langgang.

"Cih! Membosankan." Tubuhnya berbalik pada sang sahabat pirangnya yang kini dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan. Sudut bibirnya tambah tertarik menatap ejek pada pemuda dibawahnya yang sedang menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. "Kau lemah sekali sebagai kapten team basket?"

"Urusai!"

Berusaha bangkit namun berkali-kali terjatuh, tangan dan kakinya terasa kebas. Terdengar suara dengusan dari Sasuke melihat betapa sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang sangat lemah, ia membungkuk kemudian merangkul lengan Naruto di punggungnya.

"Hoo~ Uchiha menjadi seorang yang peduli." Ejek Naruto membalas senyuman mengejek Sasuke tadi.

"Kau ingin kubanting?" Tawar Sasuke main-main.

"Huh."

Membantu memapah Naruto mata kelam Sasuke nampak melirik sekitarnya. Mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya untuk kemari. Jangan bilang gadis itu lari.

"Ma-maaf." Terdengar suara interupsi dibelakangnya kepala berbeda warna itu, mereka menoleh bersamaan dan nampaklah seorang gadis yang tingginya─mungkin hanya sedada mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastisk melihat gadis itu baru muncul.

"Ma-maaf, a─"

"Apa hanya kata maaf yang bisa kau katakan?" Potong Sasuke langsung dengan nada yang biasanya, sangat datar dan dingin yang bagi gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga menusuk. Masih mending bukan ia memanggil dirinya, kalau tidak─mungkin pemuda bernetra biru langit itu akan habis dan berakhir dirumah sakit.

Kepalanya tertunduk takut hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Inilah alasan Hinata tidak menyukai lelaki seperti Sasuke Uchiha─walaupun Gaara memang tidak jauh dengan dirinya, setidaknya Gaara masih memiliki kelembutan.

Melihat gadis itu ketakutan Naruto menyela, "hei sudahlah." Ujarnya tersenyum kaku─efek lecet di sudut bibir dan pipi membuatnya tak bisa tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kau obati dia." Perintah Sasuke datar dan mutlak.

Mau tak mau Hinata harus melakukannya. Mendekati idolanya, sekaligus orang yang selama ini terus-terusan mengganggu pikirannya serta membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat hanya dengan menatapnya. Perasaan yang bagi Hinata sangat tak lazim sebagai seorang yang hanya mengidolakan.

.

.

.

"A-auw!"

"Ah! Apakah sakit?" Sebelah tangan Hinata yang tadi memegang dagu Naruto mendekatkan pada luka di pipinya, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Sakit~!" Ujar Naruto yang dari suaranya seperti orang merengek. Bagaimana bisa tidak sakit? Tangan Hinata terus bergetar saat mengobatinya, membuatnya menggesek kulit lembamnya tergesek agak kesar.

Hinata bergetar bukan karena tidak ada alasan, tentu saja ia gemetaran gugup. Orang yang sedang ia obati ini orang yang selalu ia kagumi. Salahkan juga jantungnya kini yang berdetak berkali-kali cepat. Hinata hanya berdo'a semoga bunyi detak jantungnya tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Pelan-pelan." Pinta Naruto dengan nada rengekannya lagi. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah mendengar nada rengekan Naruto yang seperti menggoda itu.

"I-i-iya." Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak bergetar Hinata mulai mengusap anticeptik pada kulit Naruto yang terluka akibat hantaman dan pukulan ketiga orang tadi.

Baru sebentar saja mereka sudah membuat pemuda bersurai blonde spike ini babak belur, apalagi jika dirinya telat sedikit. Benar-benar akan masuk rumah sakit. Siswa-siswa itu memang keterlaluan. Beraninya keroyokan, ketika Sasuke datang mereka lari kocar-kacir seperti melihat monster. Ah Hinata tidak boleh menyamakannya, lagipula memang bukan itu niatannya.

"Hei."

Panggilan dari Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Hinata, mendongkakkan kepaa menatap langsung mata biru saphire didepannya. Mata biru yang sangat menenangkan namun bisa menjadi menghanyutkan disaat bersamaan seperti deburan ombak kencang, yang akan dengan mudah menarik segalanya.

"Terima kasih ya sudah memanggil Sasuke, sendainya saja kau tidak memanggil Sasuke mungkin aku akan sangat parah nantinya."

Hinata yang tadi sudah terseret oleh tatapan mata biru laut itu kembali tersentak, berusaha tersenyum normal menutupi kegugupannya Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali mengobati luka di wajah Naruto, semoga saja wajah merahnya tidak terlalu dilihat oleh pemuda itu.

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

Matilah ia! Naruto sadar akan perubahan wajahnya yang biasanya putih bak porselen kini berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak." Menundukkan kepala mencoba menutupi perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah."

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa." Secepat mungkin tetapi masih lembut Hinata berusaha menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengobati wajah Naruto yang kadang kepala indigonya tertunduk-terangkat. Karena kegugupannya sesekali suara mengaduh terdengar dari bibir lecet pemuda pirang tersebut dan berkali-kali pula Hinata meminta maaf.

Hanya seperti ini saja, seorang Naruto Namikaze sudah membuat Hinata menggila.

10 menit selesai, Hinata segera merapikan peralatan P3K. Masih dalam kegugupan hingga salah satu plaster terjatuh menggelinding kebawah dekat kaki Naruto.

Refleks Naruto ikut membungkuk membantu Hinata mengambilnya, tapi Hinata yang sudah hampir menggapainya akhirnya terbentur kepala berambut pirang itu agak keras. Mereka mengaduh bersama sembari mengusap kepalanya masing-masing. Kembali memposisikan duduk berhadapan di atas kasur UKS.

"Ma-maaf." Ujar Hinata masih mengusap dahinya yang rasanya sakit karena benturan kepala Naruto. Rasanya kepala yang tertutupi helian kuning itu sangat keras.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah dan rasa sakitnya yang tidak terlalu mendekati Hinata mencoba memeriksa kepala indigo itu. Ia menumpu tangan yang bodohnya sedang sakit, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh─tepat diatas Hinata.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga sulit mereka hindari, saat tidak sengaja bibir kasar Naruto menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata. Agak menekannya karena tekanan jatuhnya.

Kedua mata beda warna masing-masing membulat kaget, menyadari posisinya Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya kemudia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Hinata masih menganga pada posisi tidurannya. Masih tak percaya dengan insiden tak sengaja tadi, benar-benar diluar keinginannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto lirih masih menutup bibirnya, merasa bersalah dengan insiden yang menciptakan ciuman tidak sengaja. Apalagi ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan ia belum kenal secara ;uar dalam. Menyadari gadis disampingnya tidak beraksi apapun, wajah memerah Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Mengumpat pelan Naruto menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka, sangat merasa bersalah. "Maaf." Kata tersebut kembali ia ucapkan mengira Hinata menangis karenanya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak menangis, ia hanya menahan gejolak dalam dirinya, antara malu, kesal, marah dan parahnya ia merasa senang. Ia bingung mengartikan perasaan ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan tangannya, ia bangkit berposisi duduk disamping Naruto."I-iya." Berusaha senormal mungkin Hinata menghilangkan kegugupannya yang sedari tadi tidak hilang yang malahan semakin bertambah dengan kejadian tadi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, jantung mereka berdetak kencang─bukan sekedar karena ciuman tak sengaja tadi. Tapi ada perasaan yang sulit didefinisikan masing-masing. Perasaan membuncah seolah memaksa sudut bibir mereka tertarik karena perasaannya sendiri.

Oh, mereka belum sadar arti perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei seorang murid teladan kebanggan guru mata pelajaran tersebut kini sedang menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar jendela. Mengacuhkan pelajaran matematikanya dan menganggap pemandangan diluar jendela tampak lebih penting. Hingga suara lembut namun tegas Kurenai mengagetkan Hinata yang dengan cepat menoleh padanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Kurenai yang masih berdiri didepan.

"Ma-maaf Kurenai-sensei." Ujar Hinata tersentak langsung menghadap kedepan. Bagaimana ia tidak fokus? Kejadian tadi membuat otaknya tidak karuan, perasaannya pun juga.

Melirik pada bangku samping kanannya paling belakang pemuda bersurai pirang itu nampak memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan merasa bosan dengan pelajaran kali ini. Tidak memperlihatkan ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ah Hinata tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi dari gelagatnya saja ia sudah tahu. Naruto Namikaze menganggap biasa-biasa saja kejadian tadi.

Menyadari fakta sepihak hantinya terasa teremas sakit, dadanya nyeri. Merasa tak menyukai hal itu, padahal ia belum tahu kenyataannya.

Apakah memang ia jatuh cinta?

Kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang kini sedang mencorat-coret bukunya─sepertinya mencatat materi didepan, walau Hinata sendiri tak yakin. Naruto bukan lah pemuda rajin yang mau repot-repot mencatat materi dan lebih memilih meminjam sahabatnya. Entahlah, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak tahu tentang pemuda itu. Ada sisi lain di hatinya yang tidak ingin melepas pandangannya pada Naruto. Ingin terus menatapnya, melihatnya, memperhatikannya, mengikutinya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sebagai stalker. Hinata mau-mau saja menjadi hal tersebut jika memang bisa memuaskan dirinya sebagai seorang yang hanya bisa memuja sosok bersinar itu.

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berdering keras, menyeruakan kelegaan didalam kelas tersebut ketika Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas tanpa memberi tugas. Sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Seperti biasa, mereka akan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin sekedar mengisi perut, atau ada yang masih menetap dikelas seperti Hinata sekarang.

Matanya masih memperhatikan gerakan pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini sedang merapikan alat tulisnya kemudian sedikit menyapa teman-temannya. Tersenyum cerah terhadap mereka dengan tawa yang membuat wajah Hinata memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hinata!"

Suara panggilan dari sahabatnya mnyentakkan kegiatan Hinata, segera menghadap kedepan Hinata tersenyum menyapa─menganggap tak terjadi apapun.

"Ke kantin yuk." Ajak Ino agak menarik lengan Hinata yang tanpa sahabatnya sadari mata amesyht gadis itu melirik lagi pada Naruto. Berdiri mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya dengan candaan dan gurauan yang menciptakan tawa, bisa diperkiraan mereka akan kemana. Tahu akan sesuatu, akhirnya Hinata mengikuti ajakan Ino dan Sakura ke kantin.

Tujuan utamanya bukanlah makan, tapi pemuda yang kini sedang melangkah bergerombol didepannya.

Tidak memfokuskan diri pada obrolan Sakura dan Ino lebih memilih untuk terus memperhatikan Naruto yang kadang membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum─masih tanpa kesadaran sahabatnya. Hinata ternyata hebat dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya, namun itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

.

Beruntung sekali Sakura meminta duduk disamping jendela kantin dengan dalih ingin merasakan angin sejuk, padahal ingin memperhatikan si pangeran sekolah dari dekat─tepat disana Naruto Namikaze disana bersama Sasuke sebagai salah satu sahabatnya.

Kedua gadis itu bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk memperhatikan lelaki disana dengan beda maksud namun satu arti tanpa Hinata sadari.

Dari sini, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto, tawanya, senyum lebarnya, suaramya, gerakannya, semuanya yang ada pada dirinya. Hinta bisa lihat dengan jelas, karena ia menyukai segala hal yang putra tunggal Namikaze itu miliki.

Karena Naruto memiliki semua sifat dan sikap yang tidak Hinata miliki, maka dari itu ia menyukainya secara khusus dan tanpa disadari perasaannya yang tadinya berubah menjadi suatu hal berbeda yang bahkan Hinata sulit akui.

Ia melihat Naruto bangkit dan nampak berpamit pada teman-temannya, penasaran akhirnya Hinata ikut bangkit mengikutinya. Beralasan pada Sakura dan Ino ingin kebelakang.

Menjaga jarak agar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto didepannya Hinata harus berulang kali bersembunyi menutupi tubuh dengan tembok ketika Naruto membalikkan tubuh seperti mulai menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Namun ia acuhkan dan tetap melangkah.

Hinata yang mulai menjaga jarak dari pemuda itupun terus mengikutinya, dalam tujuan apa Hinata juga tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti pemuda itu, mengetahui apa yang belum ia ketahui.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti dan akan membalikkan tubuh lagi, saat itu tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Ketakutan menyergapnya, jika ia ketahuan mengikuti Naruto, matilah ia! Apalagi lorong ini cukup sepi, kalau Naruto tahu Hinata berada disampingnya pasti akan banyak pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan nanti. Bingung setengah mati, bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya. Berlari mundur juga sepertinya percuma. Hinata kacau saat ini.

"Hei!"

Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendapatkan tepukan dibelakang, membalikkan tubuhnya menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah bata disana.

"Gaara?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-ano.." Hinata bingung menjawab apa, jika ia jujur sedang mengikuti Naruto itu sangat memalukan. Lalu harus menjawab apa? "Jalan-jalan." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Entahlah, ia harus berterima kasih pada Gaara atau tidak yang telah mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan mengamankannya. Tapi ia harus menerima pertanyaan selidik dari si bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Jalan-jalan? Kau tahu, ini kan lorong sepi yang menuju ke ruangan club basket. Diujung sana juga tidak ada jalan."

"I-iya, memang. Aku hanya iseng saja." Sedikit melihat kebelakang lewat pundaknya, Hinata melihat Naruto memang memasuki ruang club basket. Sepertinya ia ada keperluan disana.

"Hinata?"

"E-eh ya?"

Alis Gaara tertaut melihat tingkah sejak kecilnya ini, seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Apa benar sekedar jalan-jalan? Kenapa bisa bersamaan dengan sang kapten basketnya? Ada hubungan apa mereka? Menjadi sahabat sejak masih 5 tahun membuat Gaara hapal segala tindak tanduk gadis ini.

"Sudah dulu ya, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kau juga harus masuk kelas." Ujar Hinata melewati tubuh Gaara dan berniat pergi sebelum lengannya tertarik oleh Gaara.

"Ke kelas bersama." Ucap pemuda bermata hijau susu itu bagai perintah. Mau tak mau Hinata mengikutinya, sekali lagi ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Ia mulai bingung saja pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu Hinata terus mengikuti Naruto selama disekolah maupun diluar sekolah jika ia memang tidak sengaja bertemu pemuda itu. Bersyukur selama menjadi stalker pemuda itu ia tidak ketahuan, mungkin karena hawa keberadaannya memang tipis mengingat Hinata memang pendiam dan jarang ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin hanya Sakura dan Ino yang menyadarinya.

Ya itu bagi Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit sadar atas keberadaan seseorang yang mengikutinya, dan tahu siapa. Tapi ia diam saja dan membiarkannya. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar buruk dalam hal stalker. Berkali-kali ia terlambat bersembunyi, ketahuan mengikutinya─kecuali ke kamar mandi, memperhatikannya secara intens seperti ingin menerkamnya saja. Jujur saja Naruto agak risih diseperti itukan. Tapi mengingat gadis itu pernah menolongnya akhirnya Naruto diam dan membiarkan gadis pemilik surai indigo untuk terus men-stalkernya.

Menyebalkan memang, seperti apa yang ia lakukan tidak bebas karena terus diperhatikan. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan pasti akan memalukan. Tapi ya itu─ia penolongnya. Semua serba salah.

Dan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu maksud gadis itu sampai segitunya. Kalau suka bilang saja apa salahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak tertarik padanya.

.

.

"Aku melihatmu lho~"

"A-apa?"

"Kau terus memperhatikannya." Kepala bersurai merah muda itu menghadap pada pemuda diseberang barisan bangku Hinata yang kini nampak berbincang-bincang dengan para temannya. "Dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Iya, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto ya?"

Hinata bungkam tak menemukan jawaban tepat sahabat-sahabatnya, dirinya juga bingung arti perasaannya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Hinata hanya mengagumi Naruto dari jauh, tidak lebih dari perasaan yang dimaksud Sakura dan Ino. Dirinya memang suka, suka pada sisi tertentu yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Ingin aku dekatkan kau dengannya?"

Dengan cepat Hinata melambaikan tangannya menolak, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Ti-tidak usah!"

"Wajahmu merah lagi."

Ugh, Hinata harus bingung ingin mengelak bagaimana. Sepertinya memang sahabat lebih pemerhati dari sekedar teman, buktinya mereka sangat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dan dirasakan Hinata. atau mereka hanya memperkirakan dan menggoda?

"Berceritalah pada kami, Hinata. Kita kan sahabat. Jangan pendam sendiri." Tangan berbalut kemeja putih seragam sekolah itu menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, senyum simpul terukir manis diwajah putri tunggal Haruno.

"Iya, nanti jadi beban untukmu dan itu benar-benar tidak baik." Sambung Inyo Yamanaka juga memberikan senyumnya.

Dukungan para sahabatnya memaksa kedua sudut bibir Hinata tertarik membentuk senyum, menganggukan kepala Hinata mulai membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya mengidolakan Naruto sebagai sosok pemuda yang sangat berbeda dengan pemuda lain. Dirinya sangat bersinar dimataku─"

"Memang dia bohlam?" Potong Ino bercanda disaat Hinata sedang bercerita.

Sakura berdecak dibuatnya, "oh ayolah pig, gilanya jangan sekarang. Dengarkan Hinata bicara dulu, baka."

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian melanjutkan. "aku mengagumi senyumnya, tawanya, sifat baiknya, sikap bersemangatnya. Ia berbeda dengan yang lain. Dirinya juga pantang menyerah dalam melakukan segala hal dan yakin pasti dia bisa. Dia sangat kontras denganku, aku menyukai yang ada pada dirinya karena aku tidak memiliknya. Aku ingin menjadikan ia idolaku, memberi semangat secara tidak langsung padaku. Tapi, lama-kelamaan perasaan itu berubah." Menundukkan kepala Hinata berhenti bercerita.

Sakura dan Ino hanya saling tatap lalu mengangkat bahu bersama pertanda mereka sama-sama tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya seperti itu. Mereka hanya menunggu lanjutan Hinata.

"Aku ingin terus memperhatikannya, mengikutinya ingin tahu semua yang dilakukannya."

Mulut gadis bersurai merah muda dan pirang itu membulat mengerti, "kau menjadi stalkernya?" Tanya Sakura mewakili.

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti itu sih? Kau benar-benar mengidolakannya?"

"Itu perkiraanku, tapi sepertinya aku mempunyai perasaan lain yang sulit aku artikan."

Kedua gadis itu hanya diam sebentar. Sama-sama memikirkan jalan keluar masalah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Mungkinkah itu perasaan suka?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Hinata menyangkal perkiraan Ino dan kemudian ia nampak murung tanpa sebab. Apa mungkin dirinya memang menyukai Naruto?

"Kau menyukainya, Hinata. Tapi kau tidak tahu, jika sudah tahu pasti kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri. Ya kan?"

Kali ini ucapan Sakura ada benarnya, memang seperti itulah apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Mungkin dirinya memang menyukai Naruto, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya jika perasaan itu lebih dari sekedar mengagumi.

"Menyukai seseorang memang tidak salah, tapi akan terasa menyesakkan jika terus ditahan, Hinata. Mengertilah pada perasaanmu sendiri dan cari tahu artinya, karena hanya kau yang tahu."

Tapi jika ia salah bagaimana?

Perasaan ini membingungkannya.

Haruskah ia terus mengikuti Naruto seperti biasa? Menyiapkan diri untuk mengakuinya lalu menyatakannya? Semua ini memang sangat berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N:**

Yey! Disuruh ngerjain NHDD malah lebih mementingkan si Al, nih udah aku selesaikan! Bayar!

Pendek ya? Sengaja :v Biar entar dilempar kejurang lagi XDD

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, kelambatan, ada kalimat yang ambigay dan membigungkan. Ini gara-gara mbah subur! /salahfokus. Dan juga maaf Al kalau ngga sesuai keinginan mu.. *elapinguskebajuAl.

Dan~ ini.. requestan Livylaval yang multichapter, biasanya requestan tuh cuman oneshoot. Demi kami :* #digampar

_Thanks to:_

_**Syanata-Hime, Livylaval, Triya Chan, ujhethejamers, .35, hanazonorin444, , Restyviolet, , eureka eklesius, **__Guest, Manguni, miftacinya(2x), Angga, Ayzhar, neko, __**ypratama17, afrikitiw1, **__Titik Koma._

Terima kasih atas review, dukungan dan penantian kalian.. Aku terharu. #srruukk *elapinguslagikebajuAl. Boleh minta lagi? Saran, keripik eh keritik-kritik, saran, apapun, tapi jangan flame, kasihan Al-nya entar ngamuk dia. :D

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

Terasa absurd baginya mengakui sebuah perasaan nyata, meyakinkan diri sendiri─bahwa dirinya hanya mengidolakannya. Tak lebih, tapi mengapa disaat ia jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya sehari saja membuat hatinya merasa gundah. Setiap menit merindukan senyum merekah itu. Mengapa? hanya senyuman, dan setiap orang pun memilikinya. Bukan, bukan hanya senyum. Tapi semua yang ada pada diri orang itu.

Begitu bersinar hingga matanya pun tak sanggup menatap lama menghadapnya, dirinya─hanya bisa melihat dari belakang. Tidak akan sanggup. Mencintainya adalah suatu kemustahilan.

.

.

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

_Special for__**Livylaval**_

**.**

**Unintended**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Haha iya.. Oh tentu saja bukan, _baka_!"

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu, seperti seorang stalker. Iya, sebutan itu makin jelas patut untuknya. Sebab selama ini sudah lama dirinya memperhatikan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Naruto, gadis itu memperhatikanmu terus. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu." Celetukan sahabatnya─Kiba memaksa Naruto untuk melihat kebelakang dari bahunya, sekilas dan bisa dilihat gadis itu langsung menghadap buku dimejanya. Berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun─padahal sudah jelas Naruto melihatnya.

Dengusan menahan tawa keluar dari hidungnya, menghadap kearah teman-temannya lagi mengacuhkan apapun yang sebenarnya membuatnya merasa risih. "Biarkan."

"Kau tidak risih?" Tanya Chouji yang juga sadar akan tingkah gadis indigo yang duduk didekat jendela itu.

"Risih sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apa salahnya diidolakan? Hahahaha.."

Suara yang sedang membicarakannya tak bisa didengar Hinata secara jelas karena mereka berbisik. Hanya tawa mengejek yang tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa. Masih tak menyadari, ia berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan berkali-kali juga Naruto menyadarinya.

"Aku keluar dulu ya," pamitnya bangkit dari kursi kemudian melangkah keluar. Seperti perkiraannya gadis itu mengikuti.

Tanpa Hinata sadari niatan Naruto untuk memancingnya.

.

.

.

Sedikitpun Hinata tak curig kemana arah Naruto melangkah yang sebenarnya menuju atap sekolah. Dan ia pun tak tahu untuk apa Naruto ke sana. Yang dipikirkannya hanya mengikuti, memperhatikannya saja.

Membuka pintu terbuat dari besi itu Naruto melangkah menuju pojokan atap, bersandar pada besi penghalang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya mulai terpejam perlahan akibat hembusan angin yang membelai wajah dan surainya secara lembut memanjakan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto dari kaca pintu perlahan membuka pintu tersebut karena ia kira Naruto sedang tertidur. Langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang tembok sekira jaraknya masih aman untuk memperhatikan sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

Tak ada gerakan berarti dan Hinata tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto. Wajah tan itu tertepa sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi dasinya kini sudah dilonggarkan dan blazernya dilepas, sedikit terlihat dada eksotis itu dipenglihatan Hinata. Bagi gadis normal pasti akan merasa gugup jika disajikan pemandangan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar pipinya merona. Tidak bisa menahan gejolak rasa senangnya Hinata melepaskan pandang dari Naruto, bersandar pada tembok sembari menutupi wajahnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia sangat menyukai wajah Naruto yang baginya sangat manis itu. Apalagi jika terpejam. Menambah kesan manis pada pemuda itu, walaupun dengan wajah aneh yang kadang ia lihat dia kelas ketika Naruto tertidur.

Naruto membuka sedikit kelopaknya untuk melihat sekitar, Hinata tidak tahu jika Naruto sedari tadi hanya pura-pura tidur. Dan seperti perkiraannya gadis itu benar-benar mengikutinya hingga ke atap.

Berdiri dari posisi tidurnya Naruto mendekati tempat dimana tadi Hinata bersembunyi, tanpa diketahui dengan langkah pelannya. Bisa ia dengar suara kikikkan lirih dari sana yang nampak senang. Apa yang ia tawakan?

Benar saja, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam duduk bersandar tembok sedang menutupi wajahnya sembari tertawa pelan yang terdengar menjadi kikikkan. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai, ini sangat menarik.

Merencanakan sesuatu Naruto berjongkok disamping Hinata, dan masih belum disadari. Gadis itu masih asik dengan pikirannya.

"Hei!"

Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal berada dekat disampingnya, segera membuka tangan dan melihat sosok pemuda berjongkok didekatnya. Sontak ia berteriak karena kaget, "Kyaaa!"

"Hush! Diam!" Telapak tangan Naruto membekap mulut Hinata yang tadi berteriak, takut jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke atap.

Teriakan Hinata terhenti, ia mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Naruto yang menyuruhnya diam. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tenang. Bagaimana bisa Naruto sudah ada disampingnya? Padahal ia sudah bersembunyi dan memperkirakan tidak akan diketahui, tapi bagaimana bisa kini ada Naruto? Belum sempat terpikirkan oleh Hinata jika Naruto benar-benar akan mempergoki dirinya tengah memperhatikan pemuda bermanik sapphier itu seperti sekarang. Apakah ia akan dimarahi? Atau dicaci lalu dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?

Pelan Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya, "sedang apa kau disini?"

Dan belum Hinata terpikirkan untuk jawaban seperti itu.

"A-aku─" Ia bingung, harus mengatakan apa demi menutupi kesalahannya yang sudah terbongkar ini? "Aku─"

"Menjadi stalker gadungan?"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, apakah ia ketahuan?

"Aku sudah tahu, kau selalu memperhatikanku. Mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi─iya kan?"

Ternyata dirinya benar-benar ketahuan. Mata Naruto menyipit tak suka menatap gadis yang kini sedang meringkuk takut.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Jangan jadi stalker. Kalau suka, bilang saja suka─kau menyukaikukan?" Secara gamblang Naruto bertanya, membuat tubuh kecil itu makin tegang.

Belum siap bagi Hinata untuk pernyataan tersebut, ia belum yakin kalau dirinya benar-benar menyukai Naruto dalam arti lain."A-aku hanya me-mengidolakanmu Naruto-_kun_." Setidaknya perkatannya tidak salah, namun bagi Naruto sendiri itu adalah dusta

Matanya makin memincing, sama sekali tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu. "Pintar sekali berbohong. Padahal wajah dan matamu sudah menjawabnya."

Kepala Hinata makin tertunduk takut begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sulit ia sangkal.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu─sebelumnya suda menolongku waktu itu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau terus menjadi penguntitku!" Diluar kendalinya Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang sedari sudah mati-matian ia tahan untuk tidak memebntak gadis ini, memang apa salahnya menguntit? Ya apa salahnya? Tentu saja salah─"Aku merasa risih dengan kehadiranmu. Berhentilah menjadi pengganggu, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya tadi dan melangkah menjauhi Hinata yang kini meringkuk menahan tangisnya karena takut oleh desissan tak suka Naruto ditiap kata yang ia katakan dengan penekanan. Membuktikan betapa ia membenci dirinya.

Dalam diam, Hinata terus menangis sesenggukan sendiri diatap gedung sekolah itu, tanpa niat untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang malah akan membuat risih Naruto atas keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata kemana?"

Kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu terangkat ketika dirinya sibuk merapikan buku begitu seseorang seperti bertanya padanya, "huh? Gaara? Mencari Hinata ya?" Tanyanya mengulang yang bagi Gaara sangat membuang-buang waktu. Tidak perlukan dirinya mengulang kalimatnya lagi?

Anggukan menjadi jawaban Gaara, "Hinata sedari istirahat terakhir tidak kembali kekelas, katanya ia di UKS. Sakit mungkin, aku dan Ino akan kesana menengoknya. Kenapa?"

"Nanimonai." Setelah itu tanpa berterima kasih atau mengucapkan apapun ia berbalik keluar dari kelas sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin benar jika Hinata saat ini sedang di UKS seperti yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Karena ia tahu persis jika Hinata tidak akan mau kalau sakit dibawa ke UKS, ia akan memaksakan diri tetap dikelas hingga pelajaran berakhir. Atau sampai gadis itu pingsan. Seperti saat di sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

Entah apa yang menariknya menuju atap, hingga sudah berdiri di sana ia bingung sendiri. Perasaannya saja atau bagaimana memaksanya untuk tetap disana. Setelah menyapu pandang sekitar atap tersebut yang tidak ada apa-apa Gaara berniat pergi dari situ sebelum ada suara tangis menyergap indera pendengarannya. Sedikit ragu, Gaara mendekati asal dari suara tangis tersebut dari balik tembok dekat gudang.

Tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat siapa sosok yang suara tangisnya didengar, mata jadenya pun membulat kaget. "Hinata?" Panggilnya pada gadis yang sedang tertunduk mendekap lututnya. Ia langsung duduk disamping Hinata yang masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara mengusap lembut surai indigo Hinata. "Hinata? Kenapa menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu? Beri tahu aku. Hei!"

Desakan Gaara masih didiamkan Hinata, tidak mungkin kan dirinya memberitahu siapa yang membuatnya menangis? Bisa-bisa setelah ini Gaara akan mendatangi Naruto dan memukulinya. Jangan sampai terjadi. Memang dirinya agak kecewa dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Tapi perasaannya pun tidak bisa dibohongi jika dirinya masih menyukai Naruto. Rasa suka yang dirinya pun tidak tahu suka yang seperti apa.

"Hinata─"

"Aku tak apa." Dusta hinata berusra lirih namun masih bisa didengar Gaara didekatnya.

Senyuman memang sulit untuk sahabat merahnya ini, namun dari gerakan tangan Gaara saja Hinata sudah merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Naiklah."

Kepala Hinata terangkat ketika mendengar suara Gaara berpindah didepannya dan merasa penasaran dengan maksud kata 'naiklah' yang tadi Gaara katakan. Ia kaget ketika Gaara sudah berjongkok didepannya, menyodorkan punggung untuk Hinata naik.

"Aku gendong."

Awalnya Hinata ragu menuruti permintaan Gaara untuk menggendongnya dan akhirnya setelah kembali didesak, mau juga Hinata menumpu tubuhnya di punggung Gaara.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan dari atap menuju depan sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Berbisik tentang mereka yang diacuhkan oleh Gaara, sedangkan Hinata─ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda bersurai merah yang menggendongnya. Menghindari tatapan-tatapan tak suka dari para penggemar Gaara.

"Lihat," Naruto yang berada di halaman sekolah bersama Kiba menoleh pada objek tunjukan jari sahabat penyuka anjingnya ini. "Mereka sumbar kemesraan. Dasar!"

"Memang mereka kapan jadian?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Tidak tahu, lihat saja mereka. Aku heran─masih ada gadis yang mau didekati _badboy_ macam Gaara."

Setelahnya Naruto tak menanggapi, ia masih memperhatikan kedua pasang yang kini melangkah keluar sekolah bergendongan. Salah satu sisi hatinya merasa kesal hanya karena melihat pemandangan yang bagi orang sangat romantis. Tapi baginya sangat memuakkan dan menjijikan. Ia tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mendekati gadis itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dirinya kesal seperti ini setelah membentak Hinata untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Padahal sejujurnya ia merasa senang─senang karena akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu memperhatikannya.

Menyesal pun sepertinya percuma, ini juga ulahnya sendiri hanya karena emosi sesaat. Hanya karena risih, tidak suka─walau itu tidak mau diakuinya─ia membentak Hinata. Hingga gadis itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi, kau kemana saja Hinata?"

Saat ini, ketiga gadis ini tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Menemani Ino Yamanaka berbelanja. Hinata yang sedang menikmati jus anggurnya menoleh pada Sakura.

"A-aku tadi sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu 'kan? Aku ke UKS. Kepalaku sakit."

"Kau memang bisa membohongi semua orang Hinata, tapi tidak denganku."

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, "apa maksud Sakura-_chan_?"

Kegiatan memilah aksesoriesnya terhenti, menghadap Hinata dan merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku tahu kau, Hinata. Sesakit apapun kau, tidak mungkin akan mau ke UKS. Sampai kau pingsan barulah kau mau ke UKS, apakah dugaanku salah?"

Semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, itu memang kebiasaannya─yang mungkin hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. "Aku adalah sahabatmu, Hinata─" Memegang pundak Hinata agar menatap emerladnya, "─jadi kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau terjadi hal yang buruk."

Terdiam seketika, bingung akan menjawab apa. Baru sadarkah ia bahwa masih ada seseorang yang masih mempedulikannya. Menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak mampu menatap manik viridian gadis didepannya yang begitu penuh keyakinan yang bagi Hinata sulit untuk ia terima.

"Hei Sakura! Hinata!"

Serempak mereka menghadap pada Ino yang kini sudah ada disebelah mereka. "Itu Naruto 'kan?" Mengikuti arah jari Ino, sakura dan Hinata melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal Naruto sedang bersama seorang gadis. "Dia kekasih Naruto?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Ujar Sakura.

"Murid sekolah lain mungkin."

Ada rasa tak suka mendengarkan pernyataan sahabatnya yang mengatakan bahwa itu pacara Naruto. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika memang itu benar.

"A-aku kesana sebentar, cari baju." Pamit Hinata yang diiyakan oleh Sakura dan Ino tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Pamit awal yang bilang ingin mencari baju diubahnya menjadi seorang stalker Naruto─lagi. Lupa jika dirinya tadi siang sudah dilarang sampai dibentak oleh Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus?" Naruto tampak memperhatikan dress santai yang ditujukan gadis berambut merah itu padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi, kemudian kembali mengikuti Karin yang merupakan sepupunya ini mencari pakaian.

Membuang bosan, mata _sapphier_nya menyapu pandang salah satu kios di mall ini yang hanya berisi pakaian, baju, celana dan sepatu bermerk disetiap sudut. Dan terhenti pada suatu objek yang baginya sangat ia kenal, awalnya ia ragu. Tapi melihat sesuatu yang identik bagi si objek ia menyeringai. Bukan dagangan yang terdapat disini, tapi seseorang yang masih senantiasa mengikutinya. Padahal ia sudah membentaknya tadi siang. Ternyata masih memiliki nyali juga.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Menoleh kearah sepupunya sedang menunjukan salah satu baju padanya. Anggukan singkat lagi ia jawab. Malas menilai sesuatu yang bukan bagiannya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Karin melihat sepupunya ini melihat ke arah lain yang sepertinya menarik baginya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebentar ya, kau teruskan saja. Kalau sudah kau hubungi aku." Mengambil langkah meninggalkan Karin berniat mendekati seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di gantungan baju toko. Sayangnya orang itu masih tidak mahir dalam hal bersembunyi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Melihat sesuatu."

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar ketika orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan lenyap dari pandangannya. Posisi yang awalnya sedikit membungkuk ia ubah tertegak, kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri. Mencari Naruto yang hilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Kemana dia?"

"Mencari siapa nona?" Suara itu mengejutkan Hinata hingga tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. Ia kenal suara ini, karena itulah rasa takut langsung menyergapnya.

Dengan gerakan ragu ia putar tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap si pemanggil.

Ia ketahuan lagi.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Punggungnya langsung terasa nyeri ketika Naruto mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok secara kasar. Naruto menarik Hinata ke daerah kosong yang sepi pengunjung di mall.

"Aduh, sakit." Rintih Hinata memegang pundaknya.

Mata sapphier itu menajam, sinar matanya yang hangat berubah dingin menatap gadis didepannya. "Lagi-lagi─kau mengikutiku?"

Kepala Hinata tertunduk takut, mengnutupi tatapan menusuk dari Naruto yang sama persisi seperti tadi siang. Hinata tidak mau melihatnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maumu apa sih? Kalau tidak suka kenapa terus jadi stalker?! Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku tadi siang, hah?!" Kedua kepalan tangan Naruto meninju tembok disamping kepala Hinata, membuatnya mengernyit tambah takut mendengar suara keras disamping.

"Mulai sekarang, jauhi aku! Jaga jarak denganku dan jangan tunjukan wujudmu didepanku! Kau mengerti?!"

Selesai mengucapkan kata penuh dengan nada keras Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini merosot jatuh terduduk. Menangis sendirian di tempat sepi itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto punya alasan mengapa ia sampai membentak Hinata dan melarangnya untuk menguntitnya lagi. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal demikian jika saja Hinata mau jujur jika ia menyukai Naruto, tidak menggangunya dan serasa selalu diperhatikan secara diam-diam.

Setidaknya hatinya tidak merasa disia-siakan. Kenapa juga Hinata selalu menggagunya, di dalam dunia nyata dan dunia tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menemani wanita berbelanja itu benar-benar hal yang paling dihindari Sasuke Uchiha, melihat kegilaan mereka terhadap barang-barang bermerk dan berkelas maupun yang bagus dan menarik perhatian. Hanya benda-benda dari kain, kulit dan lainnya mereka langsung menggila. Tidak cukup satu-dua yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan sampai berkantong-kantong.

Bisa dilihat betapa repotnya Sasuke saat ini membawa belanjaan ibunya, dalam hati ia merutuki kakak sulungnya yang menghindar dari permintaan sang ibu untuk menemaniya berbelanja. Beralibi ingin mengerjakan skripsi. Dusta!

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin kebelakang, alam memanggil. "_Kaa-san_." Panggil Sasuke menyentuh pundak sang ibu.

Mikoto Uchiha hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, masih asik melihat-lihat baju yang ia lihat didepannya.

Sasuke cuek saja, ia pergi meninggalkan ibunya setelah meletakkan kantong-kantong di dekat kaki sang ibu. Berlari menuju toilet dan membuang hasrat alamiahnya. Setelah itu ia berniat kembali ke sisi ibunya ketika mendengar suara aneh di suatu tempat, bukannya takut mendengar suara tangis yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya Sasuke melangkah mendekati. Ia penasaran, di tempat seperti ini ada orang menangis. Namun baru lima langkah ia terhenti, tersadar─untuk apa ia mencari tahu. Toh bukan urusannya, mungkin gadis yang baru diputusi pacarnya lalu menangis di sini.

Baru saja ia berniat berbalik, suara tangis itu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang ia kenal. "Ma-maaf─hiks.. Maafkan aku, N-na-naruto-_kun_. Maaf.."

"Naruto?" Gumam Sasuke, rasa penasaran makin menyelimutinya. Akhirnya ia dekati asal suara tersebut. Dan ketemu juga siapa yang menangis ditempat umum sendirian. "Hyuuga?"

Mendengar nama klannya disebut, Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. "U-uchiha-_san_?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata tak berniat menjawab, ia tundukan kepalanya lagi. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh bekas air matanya yang terus keluar di lututnya.

"Jangan menangis disini, ini tempat umum. Nanti kau disangka hantu." Suatu hal yang jarang melihat seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke begitu peduli pada wanita selain ibunya. Hanya tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia kenal menangis ditempat seperti ini sendirian dan pastinya ia tahu siapa penyebabnya. Ia tak berminat untuk tahu masalah mereka yang pastinya pribadi. Bukan kebiasaan Sasuke ikut campur urusan orang.

Hinata masih diam, suara sesenggukannya yang menjadi pengisi keheningan mereka. Diikuti bunyi helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke yang nampak bosan menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja." Dalam hati Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan pada gadis ini, ia terlihat sangat rapuh ketika sedang menangis. Dengan keterpaksaan Sasuke berjongkok didepan Hinata─sama seperti yang dilakukan Gaara di atap sekolah.

Hinata heran, kenapa disaat ia sedang menangis sendirian selalu saja ada lelaki yang menginterupsi kemudian memintanya digendong. Mungkin itu suatu kepedulian, tapi kali ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang ada didepannya. Seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin dan datar. Hinata juga tahu bagaimana Sasuke, karena ia pernah berbicara dengan pemuda raven itu ketika menolong Na─ahh ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa? Biar kuantarkan."

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku? Kau membenciku kan?" Itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar bebas dari bibir Hinata, bagi Sasuke pernyataan tak suka. Tapi ia menepisnya dan menganggap hal biasa.

Sasuke sendiri pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk untuk berjongkok didepan Hinata lalu mulutnya mengatakan hal 'luar biasa' bagi semua orang. Menawarkan gendongan.

"Cepat naik."

Nada yang begitu menuntut memaksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya, akhirnya ia turuti untuk menunmpu dadanya pada punggung pemuda bertubuh atletis itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi teman-temanku."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pesan yang mengatakan kini Hinata sedang berada di parkiran, Sakura dan Ino segera berlari menyusulnya. Mereka heran, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang tadi pamitan ingin melihat pakaian di toko itu sekarang sudah berpindah di halaman parkiran.

Dan yang tak bisa disangka oleh Sakura─Hinata tidak sendiri.

"Sasuke..-_kun_?" Sempat terhenti lajuan larinya melihat pemuda itu nampak menggendong Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ada Sasuke bersama Hinata, digendong lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura!" Tersadar dengan pikirannya Sakura segera berlari menuju Ino yang menunggu didepannya.

"Hinata? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Ino beruntut membantu menurunkan Hinata dari gendongan Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku kebelakang lalu jatuh. Da-dan Uchiha-_san_ yang menolongku." Dustanya tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menjawabnya. Hinata tahu, pasti Sasuke akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya yang menangis dan menyebutkan nama pemuda yang tadi sudah membentaknya. Tidak mau jika nantinya masalah ini akan semakin tambah runyam jika Ino dan Sakura sudah turun tangan.

"Benarkan?"

"Iya."

Sakura sendiri masih diam menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian, tatapannya sulit didefinisikan jika melihat sekilas. Dirinya tahu jika Hinata bohong tentang kebelakang lalu jatuh. Jika memang Hinata ke toilet ia pasti akan pamit padanya dan Ino entah melalui pesan ataupun secara langsung. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, dan ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin?

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ujar Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandang pada Hinata. Pandangan kecewa.

.

.

.

Dan dari kejauhan, Naruto Namikaze melihatnya. Hinata yang digendong Sasuke. Ia marah, kesal dan tidak suka jika Hinata disentuh orang lain. Berinteraksi dengan pemuda lain.

Tapi salahnya juga sih, kenapa dirinya sampai membentak Hinata seperti tadi?

Tidak, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Jika saja Hinata mau mengakuinya pasti ia tidak akan berbuat demikian.

Egoiskah? Bagi Naruto tidak. Itu hal wajar.

Karin─yang sedari tadi terus menatap sepupunya hanya bingung melihat raut wajah Naruto setelah ia pergi tadi. Menjadi sangat tidak mengenakan. Tangan Naruto pun terlihat mengeratkan pegengannya ke stir mobil. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto sedang marah, tapi karena apa?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara yang sejak tadi masih diam, takut jika akan mengganggunya.

"Tidak." Sahut Naruto yang segera menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian pergi meninggalkan mall tersebut. Mall yang membuat moodnya tambah memburuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga. #usapin keringet ke baju Al.

Maaf ya kalau fictnya tambah ancur, gak jelas dan diluar keinginanmu, Al. Otakku bunek ;_; #alibi . Jadi ceritanya disini Naruto udah mulai suka sama Hinata, tapi dia dikit egois gitu. Pengennya yang duluan suka sama dia tuh Hinata. Dan dapet kepastian dari Hinata, kalau ngga ya udah jangan nge-stalker dia. Gitu.. Tapi Hinata sendiri juga kan ngga tahu apa mau Naruto. akhirnya ya begitu.. ah aku bingung.. Al.. gomenne.. Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu T_T . Aku memang selalu seperti ini.. Seenaknya sendiri #mendrama

Karena ngga mungkin aku jawab review non-login pake PM jadi aku jawab semuanya deh. Sekaligus yang login.

**Apa sih maunya bang al? **Gak tahu, tanya sendiri. -_- Dia rempong. | **Minta Lime ajah, jangan Lemon. **Please deh.. Gue ini gak bisa bikin Lime XD | **Naruto gak tertarik, siapa yang cemburu sama GaaHina. **Maybe saya ya? ;_; Gaaraku selingkuh sama Hinata. ._.v Itu Naruto, tapi dia ngga mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Maybe. | **Siapa cowok yang suka sama Hinata? **Si Al tuh.. | **Gaara kan ngga punya alis. **Terus yang diatas mata itu apa namanya? Aku kira itu alis, walaupun ngga berbulu. Okeh, anggap saja Gaara alisnya berbulu :3 #dirajam | **Pasaran, paling Narutonya ngga peka diakhir cerita menyesalkan **Eaaaakkk... Seratus untuk anda karena sudah salah persepsi XD | **Naruto kejem ya? **Iya ;_; #srukk | **Naruto punya perasaan suka ngga sama Hinata? **Sudah terjawab :D | **Boleh aku pinjam Hinata biar aku ajarin jadi stalker? **Oh boleh... padahal dia udah aku ajarin. Tetep ajah gak bisa... #pukpukHina

Okeh sekian dan terima kasih #smackdown

Boleh minta reviewnya? Kasih keritik gitu? Amanat, saran, apapun. Bahkan flame! Saya belum pernah diflame kakah . #songong. Karena review kalian semua adalah semangat saya! . Serius, saya semangat kalau ada yang menyemangati :D

Al, bayarannya jangan lupa XD

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
